Inception: Reborn
by GreyWolf666
Summary: A group of teenagers have created a program in the year 2017, with the secret potential to destroy the world through,    INCEPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Prologue

The Following is a recount of every detail I can remember, the exact date and time when I know what it was. From the time this all started until now.

I am writing this from Wing 2, Cell Block C, Cell Letter H, and Bed Number 29. I am charged with evading Military Police, Treason against the United States Government, and above all inciting nuclear war between the USA and the USSR.

We'll start from the beginning, it was April 3rd, 2017. 1:47 AM central standard time. My friends Addison, (Addi for short) Michael, and myself, Running Coyote, (Because I'm Cherokee) were running training operations in a program we designed, similar to that movie, uhh, oh yea! The Matrix. We designed this program as a game, it's been redistributed by the US government, and black leaked to other countries. We had successfully virtualized war. Once we started using this program all the time, we discovered it had a secret potential. The same as that device the military was using to build dream levels.

We've all heard of the man who perfected inception, bringing down large corporations and military factions just by implanting ideas into a subject's subconscious. Our program, did the same thing, with two 'glitches' we'll call them that absolutely perfected the process. One, you only need one level, and Two, it works without needing the subject connected. Kind of like dream jumping.

Now, the story shall begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The phone call

"Move, Move!" Addi yelled at me as I dove behind a concrete barrier. We were running an Op in 'The War', what our program had been officially dubbed.

Then, there was an Ip Popup on my HUD (Heads up Display) and we were force transferred to a new server. When we finally loaded into the new server Addi looked at me worriedly, "I can't log out or switch servers!" she said. "Me either." Michael replied. "Michael, check you VUA (Virtual Unmanned Aircraft) Any hostiles around?" I asked. "No, it's only registering one other 'Player' (The now common term for any user of 'The War')

That's when the pay phone next to us rang. I motioned for Addi and Michael to be quiet. "Hello?" I answered. "Ah, Mr. Coyote I presume?" a Russian accent. "Who is this?" I replied. "Meet me at this quaint little Book Store on at the intersection of Hollywood Boulevard and 7th. After we talk, I'll let you log out." He hung up. "Well…" I said as I hung up the receiver. "This looks like our only way out." Michael pulled up the root code for 'The War' and within seconds had out avatars dress in civilian clothes and a humvee parked on the street.

Ten minutes later we were at the book store. As we stepped through the door I noticed the sign said 'Nikolai's Books & Nick Knacks' as the door chimed. Sitting near a window I noticed a somewhat husky man reading a book which I noticed to be 'The Wind in the Willows'. "He, American literature, so humorous." He said. "Listen, Mr…." I trailed off because I didn't know his name. "Nikolai." He said. "Ok, Mr. Nikolai. We didn't come here to discuss books; we came here because we can't log out because of whatever you've done to the root code. Until we talk to you, so talk." I said.

"Ok, fair enough." He said. "There's a missile installation in Turkey. My employer wants you to breach there systems securities and detonate the missiles without launching them. My employer has offered you Twenty thousand each to complete this job. She is very generous. She wants your decision in two days. We'll be expecting your call at this Skype Ip." I received an email alert on my HUD. "Now leave." He force kicked us from the server back to ours.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked. "Well, I say we think about it." I said. "Are you nuts!" Addi said more than asked. "It's a good offer, we need the money." I said. So we all kind of awkwardly logged off and left each other to the real world and our own thoughts.


End file.
